Abracockdabra
by Technorogy
Summary: Souji wants to have sex dressed as a magician. Yosuke is not amused. Souji/Yosuke


Being that it was the holiday season (and there was now a distinct lack of fog that was there just a few weeks ago, but that's was beside the point), Junes was bringing in a lot more traffic. This might have been a good thing if it weren't for the fact that Yosuke now had to work extra hours. But fortunately, this also meant Souji was free more often and he could ask him for some extra help.

It was all very inconveniently convenient.

"Sure, just give me some time to…do something," Souji said when Yosuke asked. Yosuke found this statement to be rather suspicious, and after twenty minutes of working by himself he was fairly certain that Souji flaked on him.

"Hey, Yosuke!" He finally heard Souji from behind him after another ten minutes.

"About time you got here," Yosuke said, not bothering to look at him.

"I mean, hey, Yosuke…look at me," Souji said.

Yosuke frowned in confusion and turned around. What could possibly— oh.

Souji was completely decked out in the magician outfit he'd worn last Halloween, complete with the top hat and sparkly cape and all. "…Why?" was all Yosuke could offer.

"Why not?" Souji retorted. And, with a swish of his cape, he walked off to a different section of Junes.

Yosuke could probably think of a good ten reasons _why not_ off the top of his head (one being the fact that Souji's cape just knocked over a display). And why did he even want to dress up like that, anyway?

Souji came back shortly after, perhaps remembering that he was supposed to be working _with_ Yosuke right now. Yosuke found it hard to focus on work, and it was perfectly understandable, what with Souji's outfit. _That_ outfit was a problem in more than just that reason, since Souji's cape continued to knock over displays.

"Dude, you've gotta do something about your getup," Yosuke said.

"What do you mean?" Souji asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"You've been screwing up displays all day," Yosuke said.

Souji seemed genuinely surprised by this. "…Oh. Sorry," he said. He recovered quickly, though, giving Yosuke a smirk. "I'll deal with it, then."

Yosuke sighed and ran his hand down his face. "What do you even mean by that?"

"You'll see!" Souji said. He wrapped his arms around Yosuke, covering him with the cape and ignoring his words of protest. His destination turned out to be the restroom in the break room, which was just _grand_ a combination of unideal, unsanitary, and inappropriate.

"You're a liar, partner," Yosuke said.

"What did I lie about?" Souji asked. Yosuke opened his mouth to reply, but Souji caught his lips before he could get a word in. Whatever, it's not like what he was going to say was all that important.

Souji moved his hands down to Yosuke's waist and thrust his hips against his. Yosuke inhaled sharply. "Dude, we're not having sex here, you know," he said.

"Why not?" Souji said. Was he…pouting? Seriously? "I was looking forward to it."

"What, do you have it marked on your calendar or something?" Yosuke asked. Souji continued to pout at him. Yosuke sighed and pulled him forward by his shirt, not raising any complaints when Souji's hands started roaming.

Yosuke moved his hands to the front of Souji's shirt, working to undo the buttons. He only got a few undone before Souji pulled his hands away, which Yosuke found unfair when Souji pulled off his apron. Though he stopped being bothered by that, too, when Souji put both his hands down Yosuke's pants.

"Fuck— alright fine, this is a good idea…" Yosuke breathed as Souji wrapped his hands around his dick. "But make it quick, we— shit, we still gotta finish our shift." Any other time Yosuke would've been perfectly fine ignoring work, but there'd been so many customers today and he was sure his dad would chew him out if he slacked off.

"Alright," Souji said, tilting his head up so he could whisper in Yosuke's ear. "Say the magic words~"

"The magic…what?" Yosuke asked. He'd hoped he'd just been too lost in his own pleasure and misheard Souji, but no such luck.

"C'mon, my lovely assistant, you know them," Souji said. He slowed down his strokes, causing Yosuke to buck forward in frustration.

"Wha... What do you want me to say?" Yosuke asked. "Like, abracadabra, or what?"

"Exactly!" Souji said. He unzipped his fly and shimmied his pants down his hips, exposing his cock without taking his pants off completely.

Yosuke stared at him blankly. Of all the ridiculous…well, whatever, Souji was weird, he was used to that. Yosuke stuck his hands up Souji shirt, stroking his chest, but Souji took Yosuke's hands off of him.

"This is my show," Souji said, shaking his head. Yosuke frowned at him. What, he wouldn't get to do anything? "Besides, I have more tricks."

"If you're gonna make me say abracadabra every time you do something…" Yosuke said.

"No, nothing like that," Souji said. Yosuke looked at him skeptically. "But if you will, say another magic word?"

"You're kidding, right?" Yosuke asked.

"C'mon, please?" Souji said. Yosuke didn't remember when Souji stopped touching him, but he started up again and fuck it felt good.

"Shit…uh, alakazam, I don't—" Yosuke said. Souji took his hands off of him again, and Yosuke was about to just give up and leave.

"Nothing up my sleeves," Souji said, though he didn't actually show his sleeves. Instead, he pulled off his hat, reached inside, and pulled out a condom and a tube of lubricant.

Yosuke stared at him.

He couldn't actually be serious.

Had he seriously been walking around Junes with those under his hat—

"I don't know what to do with you, partner…" Yosuke said. He sighed, putting his hands on Souji's shoulder with a look that might have been serious if his dick weren't hanging out of his pants. "We're not doing that in here right now."

Souji pouted at him. "Don't give me that look! I told you earlier!" Yosuke said.

"Didn't think you meant it," Souji sighed.

"You don't have to sound so _disappointed_ about it," Yosuke said.

"But I even wrote out a script and—" Yosuke slapped his hand over Souji's mouth, and used the other to put Souji's hand back on his dick.

"I don't care if you want to do some...magician roleplay thing, but don't spring it on me in the middle of work, alright?" Yosuke said. Souji looked disappointed, but nodded anyway and started up his hand.

Yosuke wasn't sure whether he should be proud or embarrassed over how he managed to stay hard through all that. He went easier on himself at how fast he came, though, because damn, Souji really was good with his hands.

After a few seconds of leaning back against the wall and panting while Souji stared owlishly at him, Yosuke began putting his clothes back in order. "Well, I'm getting back to work," he said.

Souji's eyes widened. "W-Wait, what about me?"

"After all that trouble you caused? You're getting nothing," Yosuke said. He gave Souji a quick kiss before opening the door. "Maybe tomorrow. Later, Souji!"

Souji frowned after him, then down at his neglected hard-on. Well, _he_ thought it'd been a good idea... "Abracadabra..." he sighed, reaching out to close the door.


End file.
